bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Flame Legend Vargas
Flame Legend Vargas Skill 'Fire of Lore (100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Fire types) 'Burst 'Flare Ride Climax (12 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Brave Savior (14 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Atk for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 14 BC) Brave Burst Ignis Weiser (24 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies & massively reduces enemies' Atk for 2 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 24 BC) Skill Spark of Future Flames (20% boost to all parameters in battle & boost to damage dealt to weaker elements when Dandelga is equipped.) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Vargas, one of the Six Heroes reigning from the ruined Agni Empire, finally got his 7* form in Global! As a player who chose Vargas as a starting unit, Vargas has carried many memories and awesome adventures from far beyond. He appears in the front page of this Wikia. He appears in the profile picture of the Facebook page. He appears in the app icon for all versions of Brave Frontier. We were excited for his 6* form, but now that his 7* form is out, his flames have never failed to impress the eyes of us summoners. Flare Ride On! Shall we? Leader Skill Score: 7/10 I knew this was coming when 7* Six Heroes hit Japan. 100% boost to ATK and 30% boost to HP of their respective element. This Leader Skill provides a lot of power and survivability to your units. Units holding status-boosting Spheres are likely to reach over 10000 HP with this Leader Skill. This only gets higher if you're using double Leads. However, the problem with this type of Leader Skill is the lack of diversity in the squad. This Leader Skill only applies to Fire units only. You would have to create a mono-Fire team to achieve the full effect of Vargas's Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 This Brave Burst is relatively fair, but not good. This BB does deal high damage for just a BB. However, this BB has no additional effects. On top of that, it's only 12 hits with a total of 12 potential BCs generated. This means that Vargas won't be Sparking too well with other units and he won't be providing much support in terms of BC generation. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Vargas gets a sweet upgrade from a 40% ATK boost to a 110% ATK boost, and the damage is pretty high considering the multiplier is 500%. This not only yields high damage output, but it also provides support for other units. 110% boost to ATK is very good. In fact, it's close to the highest ATK boost in the game, only to be bested by the SBBs of Zergel, Michele, Ultor, and Kuhla. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Not too shabby. Vargas gets a guaranteed chance to reduce enemy ATK by 80%. Vargas is the first unit to ever get a guaranteed reduction in a certain stat on an enemy. This is very helpful when facing against units with high ATK, especially Raid bosses in RC4 and above. One important thing to note is that Vargas's UBB only reduces the enemy's ATK and will not reduce fixed damage. This means attacks like Grahdens's Soul Rejection in Trial 002, Maxwell's Destiny in Trial 003, and Zebra's Deadly End in Trial 004 cannot be mitigated with Vargas's UBB. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Vargas gets a nice Medulla Gem effect when Dandelga is equipped. This provides Vargas a lot more bulk and survivability. His boost to Elemental Weakness damage is pretty nice too, but the biggest drawback is that the increase in damage only applies to himself. This means that Vargas will have to face against an Earth unit (Tia?) to get this effect. This Extra Skill is fairly limited as Vargas is the only able to benefit from this. Arena Score: 8/10 Vargas holds out quite well in Arena. This is due to his high damage with his BB and his high Drop Check on his normal attack. A Drop Check of 30 BC will benefit the squad immensely when filling everyone's BB gauges. Vargas's Leader Skill can also come into play. This is where you only focus on killing units using normal attacks. Remember Zurg's Leader Skill? 100% maximum boost to ATK at max HP? Vargas can boost all Fire units' ATK by 100%, which can dominate most units in Arena. However, this method is not reliable as opponents may carry Water units that can take Fire attacks. Stats Score: 8/10 Mostly using an offensive kit, especially with Atk being the stat that sticks out the most. Def is above average and HP and Rec are average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Vargas is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 6/10 Not much going on for Vargas. This is due to the low utility that he provides for the squad. True, Vargas provides a high Atk buff, but it makes little difference to damage compared to Spark buffs and crit buffs. Overall, Vargas's roles are really just pure damage. While it is true that Vargas provides some damage utility with his Atk buff, there are other units that can fulfill that role better. There is Nadore who boosts Atk, Def, and Rec by 120%, which already makes her far superior than what Vargas can provide. Conclusion Total Score: 7.0/10 It's sad to see Vargas die in the hands of the mysterious knight, but it's nice to see those players who brought him back to life by choosing him as a starter. Personally, I started out with Vargas, but it was too bad he was Oracle... Oh well, I got my Anima Vargas and I'm happy to raise him. Which of the Six Heroes did you evolve to 7* first? Vargas Selena Lance Eze Atro Magress Comment below on what you think of Vargas! Did you start out as Vargas? Are you excited to find out who the mysterious knight is in Atharva? Did he crush you in Grand Gaia Chronicles? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Ice Legend Selena *Earth Legend Lance *Thunder Legend Eze Category:Blog posts